Videojuego
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: nuestros dos enamorados se separan por un simple videojuego y Blakk casi mata a Eli que sucedera descubranlo en esta nueva y sensacional historia
1. Chapter 1

Videojuego parte 1

Hola a todos los que están leyendo esto espero que les guste, en esta historia nuestros dos enamorados se van a separar que harán con tal de rescatar su amor o simplemente lo dejaran en el olvido. Descúbranlo en esta nueva y emocionante historia.

Todo comienza cuando la banda de Shane va al árcade para divertirse y pasarla bien un rato todos se estaban divirtiendo hasta que llago el momento de irse pero Eli vio un juego que le llamo la atención y lo compro y al llegar al refugio se puso a jugarlo un rato hasta que después Alfa le pregunto

Alfa: oye amor de que se trata el juego que compraste

Eli: bien este es un juego que trata de que tú eres un guerrero y tienes que rescatar a un tal desvelador de los sueños, pero en el camino tienes que pelear con unos titanes y estas equipado con todo lo que un guerrero debe llevar espada, escudo, yelmo, armadura, y anillo mágico, pero no es tan fácil si te matan tienes que comenzar de nuevo pero los titanes son más fuertes, y para liberar al Desvelador tienes que activar 3 llaves que hay ocultas en el castillo y cuando las activas te mueres y vuelves a empezar y cuando logras liberar al desvelador resulta que tienes que ir a Japón para que vencer al rey dios y te ayude a liberar al desvelador y después te traiciona y te deja ahí encerrado después regresas y vuelves a empezar

Alfa: de pura casualidad ese juego se llama Infinity Blade 2

Eli: si como supiste

Alfa: antes yo tenía ese juego

Eli: entonces sabes jugar

Alfa: claro que si

Eli: aceptas un pequeño duelo conmigo

Alfa: claro que sí, pero primero déjame iniciar sesión

Eli: está bien te espero

Alfa: listo

Eli: claro

Alfa: pues empecemos

Eli: cómo es esto posible tienes la armadura del rey dios

Alfa: te dije que yo tenía este juego mucho antes que tú

Eli: al parecer si aprovechaste el juego todo el tiempo que lo tuviste

Alfa: si así es, pues bien comencemos el duelo

Y empezaron a jugar, pero como Alfa ya sabía todos los trucos para poder vencer en ese juego se equipó con los objetos más poderosos que había en el juego venciendo solo con un golpe a Eli.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Videojuego parte 2

Eli: no puede ser solo fue un golpe y me mataste, ¿Qué hiciste?

Alfa: tan solo son unos simples trucos y secretos que tiene el juego

Eli: me los podrías decir

Alfa: por supuesto que sí, en fin son muy fáciles de entender, primero debes de saber el truco del millón, para este truco se necesita poner la clasificación de armas ligeras en la más cara que en este caso sería la solar, esta tiene un costo de 1000000 de pesos, después te pasas a la sección de armas pesadas y compras la primera que sería el hacha usada, luego te pasas a la clasificación de provisiones y luego deslizas muy rápido los controles para que luego llegues al hacha usada le das en vender y te dan un millón ves que en la imagen no está el hacha usada sino que esta la espada solar, por esa razón tiene que ser muy rápido, para que el truco surta efecto. Eso es todo

Eli: wow, ese truco se ve que está difícil

Alfa: si un poco pero no mucho, y cuando lo entiendes se te va a hacer muy fácil

Eli: ¿y que otros trucos hay?

Alfa: para saber los demás trucos primero tienes que aprenderte ese

Eli: está bien déjame intentar

Y después de unos tres minutos

Eli: ¡lo logre!

Alfa: muy bien cariño

Eli: ¿y ahora qué sigue?

Alfa: bien ahora con todo ese dinero vas a comprarte todos los mapas que veas

Eli: ¿para qué?

Alfa: tu solo hazme caso y ya

Eli: está bien

Ya pasaron otros tres minutos

Eli: ya, ¿Qué sigue?

Alfa: bien ahora tienes que realizar todo lo que digan los mapas

Eli: pero son muchos

Alfa: no protestes y hazlo

Y pasaron unos diez minutos

Eli: ya acabe ¿y ahora qué?

Alfa: equípate con la armadura vil

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Videojuego parte 3

Eli: está bien

Alfa: ahora ya puedes ir a luchar

Eli: que bien gracias

Y ella se fue a reunir con los demás de la banda

Kord: desde cuando esta con ese videojuego

Alfa: por lo menos creo que han sido dos horas o más

Trixie: eso ya es mucho no lo creen

Pronto: pues Pronto opina que debería de dejar eso por un rato

Alfa: si tienen razón pero eso va a ser difícil

Kord: ¿Por qué?

Alfa: porque cuando yo tenía ese juego me volví adicta, aunque no creo que eso le pase a Eli, él tiene autocontrol

Kord: ¿segura?

Alfa: bien viéndolo así creo que tal vez si se vuelva adicto pero le va a durar poco ya lo verán

Kord: eso espero

Y así pasaron unas horas y nada ya era hora de dormir

Alfa: Eli, mi amor

Eli: mande (él le contesto sin siquiera dejar de mirar la pantalla del juego que aún estaba en marcha)

Alfa: ya es hora de dormir

Eli: si, me iré en cuanto logre activar las tres puertas

Alfa: de acuerdo, pero si no duermas va a ser tu culpa

Eli: si lo que digas

Pero Eli se la pasó toda la noche despierto jugando Infinity Blade y a la mañana

Alfa: Eli que haces aquí

Eli: yo jugando la pregunta es qué haces tú despierta a la una de la mañana

Alfa: en primer lugar ya son las siete y en segundo ¿porque no te fuiste a dormir?

Eli: porque no me dio sueño

Alfa: ¿seguro? Porque yo te veo muy cansado

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Videojuego parte 4

Eli: si estoy seguro

Entonces paso un rato y los demás habían despertado

Kord: ¿Qué hacen los dos despiertos?

Alfa: yo me desperté a la misma hora de siempre a las siete de la mañana y él no durmió en toda la noche por estar jugando ese videojuego

Kord: ¿eso es cierto amigo?

Eli: bien, ella tiene razón

Kord: pero ¿porque no dejaste de jugar?

Eli: es que no tenía sueño y esta tan interesante el juego que creo que ya no lo voy a dejar de jugar nunca

Pronto: por favor eso ya es mucho juego

Eli: no lo creo

Trixie: ya deja ese juego un rato

Eli: cuando venza al rey dios lo voy a dejar

Alfa: vamos chicos déjenlo, ya lo trate de convencer una hora entera y no entiende

Kord: de acuerdo

Alfa: sé que suena algo extremoso pero lo dejara en un rato más

Trixie: ¿segura?

Alfa: eso espero

Kord: si yo también

Pronto: pues Pronto opina que lo debería de dejar en este mismo instante, si no se le van a caer los ojos

Eli: no creo en esos mitos

Alfa: bien

Y así se la pasaron Eli no dejaba ese videojuego y Alfa trataba de convencerlo para que ya lo dejara, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, Eli no le hacía caso y Alfa empezaba a hartarse

Alfa: Eli, por favor ya deja eso

Eli: si en un minuto

Y pasaron unos diez minutos o más

Alfa: Eli, ya paso más de un minuto

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Videojuego parte 5

Eli: si ya voy nada más déjame terminar todo el juego y listo

Alfa: Eli, ese juego es eterno nunca se acaba porque crees que se llama espada infinita por más que intentes nunca podrás acabar ese juego

Eli: claro que si solo necesito tiempo

Alfa: ya tienes más de una semana con eso y sin descansar, aun piensas que lo puedes acabar

Eli: claro que sí, ahora solo necesito concentración y paciencia

Alfa: pues bien, si te importa más un videojuego que yo, hasta aquí llegue sabes que me lago de aquí ya no quiero seguir desconcentrándote

Ella salió del cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando ella salió Eli se quedó solo y le pregunto a burpy su babosa infierno

Eli: burpy, eso que me acaba de decir quiere decir que está enojada conmigo por prestarle más atención al juego que a ella

La pequeña babosa solo asintió con la cabeza

Eli: no puede ser, ahora que va a hacer

Entonces mientras Eli se quedaba pensativo con su juego ella fue a su cuarto por sus cosas y se dirigió rumbo al garaje donde tenían las mecabestias, pero antes de salir Trixie fue a hablar con ella y le pregunto

Trixie: ¿de verdad te vas a ir?

Alfa: si, si Eli quiere más a un juego que a mi yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que lo siento Trixie pero si Eli quiere más a un juego yo ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por el

Trixie: pero aqui te necesitamos

Alfa: en todo caso tienen mi numero si surge alguna emergencia o quieren saludar solo llamen

Trixie: está bien, nos vemos

Alfa: hasta luego

Ella salió hacia el territorio del clan sombra, pero cuando Eli escucho el motor de una mecabestia se alteró un poco y salió a ver que sucedía

Eli: ¿Qué paso?

Kord: te abandonaron eso paso

Eli: pero cómo es posible, si yo no hice nada malo

Pronto: pues si le preguntas a Pronto le pareció que la hiciste enojar de mas

Trixie: acabo de hablar con ella y creo que está más que enojada

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Videojuego parte 6

Eli: pero que he hecho, todo por culpa de ese juego del demonio

Kord: bien al menos ya reaccionaste

Eli: si y ahora tengo que recuperarla, cuésteme lo que me cueste

Kord: y sabes a donde se fue

Eli: no, pero de seguro el clan sombra sabe

Kord: bien y cuando la encuentres ¿qué vas a hacer?

Eli: tratare de razonar con ella y le implorare perdón

Kord: bien es una buena solución

Eli: aunque también tengo que irme a escribir un rato

Kord: ¿Qué vas a escribir?

Eli: simplemente canciones del corazón

Entonces él se fue directo a su cuarto le tomo más de un día pero por fin ya había escrito más de tres canciones y ya se las había aprendido

Eli: chicos me voy a ir espérenme volveré en unas horas o bien no se tal vez no vuelva en unos días, pero de algo estoy seguro y es de que voy a volver

Kord: si amigo, suerte con eso

Eli: gracias

Entonces Eli tomo su mecabestia y salió rumbo al territorio del clan sombra, cuando llego se tuvo que poner su sombraductor para poder entenderlos y se puso a hablar con el líder del clan

Eli: hola, disculpe las molestias, pero de pura casualidad han visto a Alfa por aquí últimamente

Líder: "si la he visto, vino aquí hace un día"

Eli: bien ¿me podría decir en donde esta?

Entonces una voz conocida para Eli hablo y dijo

Voz: no te tienen que decir en donde estoy, pero a que viniste aquí

Líder: "los dejare solos un rato"

Voz: "gracias"

Eli: amor, antes que nada, quisiera pedirte perdón por el mal que te hice, y sé que fui un completo idiota por no prestarte atención

Alfa: primero ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Eli: amor, te conozco tan bien que es imposible confundirte

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Videojuego parte 7

Alfa: bien, segundo ¿Cómo creíste que me sentiría al saber que quieres más a un juego que a mí?

Eli: si y sé que debí de prestarte más atención, ahora ya entendí que no puedo vivir sin ti

Alfa: está bien, tercer ¿a qué viniste aquí?

Eli: yo solo vine a pedirte que me perdones, por todo lo que te hice

Alfa: suerte con eso, no caeré en el mismo truco dos veces

Eli: lo sé, por eso vine a cantarte unas canciones que yo mismo escribí para ti, y yo lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras, te amo

He intentado casi todo para  
convencerte  
Mientras el mundo se  
derrumba todo aquí a mis pies  
Mientras aprendo de esta  
soledad que desconozco  
Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás  
si sobreviviré  
Porque sin ti me queda la  
conciencia helada y vacía  
Porque sin ti me he dado  
cuenta amor que no renaceré  
Porque yo he ido más allá del  
límite de la desolación  
Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi  
alma ya no tienen conexión  
Y yo te juro que...

Lo dejaría todo porque  
te quedaras  
Mi credo mi pasado mi religión  
Después de todo estás  
rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos este  
corazón  
Mi piel también la dejaría, mi  
nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mí propia vida  
Y qué más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe  
Qué no dejaría

Duelen más tus cosas buenas  
cuando estás ausente  
Yo sé que es demasiado tarde  
para remediar  
No me queda bien valerme de

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Videojuego parte 8

diez mil excusas  
Cuando definitivamente sé que  
ahora te vas

Aunque te vuelva a repetir que  
estoy muriendo día a día  
Aunque también estés  
muriendo tú no me perdonarás  
Aunque sin ti haya llegado al  
límite de la desolación  
mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi  
alma ya no tienen conexión  
Sigo muriéndome.

Lo dejaría todo porque  
te quedaras  
Mi credo mi pasado mi religión  
Después de todo estás  
rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos este  
corazón  
Mi piel también la dejaría, mi  
nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mí propia vida  
Y qué más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe

Lo dejaría todo porque  
te quedaras  
Mi credo mi pasado mi religión  
Después de todo estás  
rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos este  
corazón

Mi piel también la dejaría, mi  
nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mí propia vida  
Y qué más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe

Lo dejaría todo porque  
te quedaras  
Mi credo mi pasado mi religión  
Después de todo estás  
rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos este  
corazón

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Videojuego parte 9

Mi piel también la dejaría, mi  
nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mí propia vida  
Y qué más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe

Eli: amor yo te juro que si pudiera regresar el tiempo hasta la vez que te vi por primera vez, es que sin ti, no soy nada sin tu amor

No sé cómo ni cuándo  
nos dejamos de entender  
de pronto falto pedir perdón  
y no encuentro solución

No quiero dividir así nuestras vidas  
pensar q no pude retener a quien quería amar  
no puedo dar ni un paso atrás  
ya no me quisiera complicar

Después de todo tú te vas  
sabe dios si volverás  
pero eso es hoy tal vez mañana  
o me vuelvo a contradecir  
si acaso cambias de opinión

Salgo en busca de otro amor  
y termino siempre aqui  
yo no sé lo que me has hecho que no puedo estar sin ti  
y que me has dado tu que de pronto cambio de aptitud  
porque he perdido la razón

Me lanzo a la calle  
y te busco y busco y no te puedo hallar  
en cada detalle  
te veo y veo que no vas a estar

Si más te persigo  
más me lleno de ilusión  
y llego a la conclusión  
no soy nada sin tu amor

Nada sin tu amor  
no soy nada sin tu amor  
nada sin tu amor

Estoy fuera de mi control  
no se encuentro que hacer  
porque no salvar la relación  
se que me quieres

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Videojuego parte 10

Y sigo aqui  
que me muero por recuperar  
las mil y una noches  
cuando éramos felices y los tiempos eran mejores

No sé cómo ni cuándo  
nos dejamos de entender  
ayúdame a encontrar la solución

Me lanzo a la calle  
y te busco y busco y no te puedo hallar  
en cada detalle  
te veo y veo que no vas a estar

Si más te persigo  
más me lleno de ilusión  
y llego a la conclusión  
no soy nada sin tu amor

Nada sin tu amor  
no soy nada sin tu amor  
nada sin tu amor

Me lanzo a la calle  
y te busco y busco y no te puedo hallar  
en cada detalle  
te veo y veo que no vas a estar

Si más te persigo  
más me lleno de ilusión  
y llego a la conclusión  
no soy nada sin tu amor

Nada sin tu amor  
no soy nada sin tu amor  
nada sin tu amor

Eli: amor esto es lo que siento por ti cuando tú te fuiste

Nunca imagine la vida sin ti  
en todo lo que me plantee, siempre estabas tú  
solo tú sabes bien quien soy  
de dónde vengo y a donde voy  
nunca te he mentido, nunca te he escondido nada  
siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas  
nadie mejor que tú sabrá  
que di todo lo que pude dar  
y ahora tú te vas

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Videojuego parte 11

así como si nada (y tú te vas)  
acortando-me la vida, agachando la mirada  
y tú te vas  
y yo... que me pierdo entre la nada (y tú te vas)  
donde quedan las palabras  
y el amor que jurabas... y tú te vas..

Si es que te he fallado dime como y cuando ha sido  
si es que te has cansado y ahora me hechas al olvido  
no habrá nadie que te amara  
así como yo te puedo amar

Y ahora tú te vas  
así como si nada (y tú te vas)  
acortando-me la vida, agachando la mirada  
y tú te vas  
y yo... que me pierdo entre la nada (y tú te vas)  
donde quedan las palabras  
y el amor que jurabas... y tú te vas...

Por más que busco no encuentro razón  
por más que intento no puedo olvidar  
eres como una llama que arde en el fondo de mi corazón

(Y tú te vas)  
acortando-me la vida, agachando la mirada  
y tú te vas

Eli. Ahora con esto espero que me puedas perdonar

Alfa: te dije Eli, no voy a caer en el mismo truco dos veces, está ya me la se nos enojamos, vienes me pides perdón, cantas dos canciones y listo con eso arreglas todo, pero esta vez no va a ser así

Eli: si tienes razón, esta vez es diferente solo te voy a cantar unas cuantas canciones más y me voy a ir, pero ahora te digo que tengo miedo de quedarme solo para siempre

Sintiendo el tiempo más pesado y más contaminado  
con mis sentidos más errados  
asimilando cada vez la situación de que no estas  
cuando yo vuelvo a casa mal  
ya nada me hace gracia  
que estoy desorientado  
desesperado...

Es que si tú no vuelves  
yo seguiré muriendo cada día un poco  
que vivo ausente y amanecer sin ti es cosa  
de locos.  
Es que sin ti las horas

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Videojuego parte 12

tienen color a oscuridad  
y a pleno duelo  
han cambiado las cosas  
estoy solo y tengo miedo

Por los rincones corren tus palabras  
aun aquí puedo escucharla  
y cada silaba me rompe el corazón  
porque quizás yo guardo la esperanza  
igual que un día regresaras  
que estoy hecho pedazos,  
desesperado

Es que si tú no vuelves  
yo seguiré muriendo cada día un poco  
que vivo ausente y amanecer sin ti es cosa  
de locos.  
Es que sin ti las horas  
tienen color a oscuridad  
y a pleno duelo  
han cambiado las cosas  
estoy solo y tengo miedo

Y aunque parezca una exageración,  
me siento como en un destierro,  
estando en una olla de presión,  
de depresión y sentimiento.  
Yo me estoy ahogando,  
me estoy muriendo  
y ya no aguanto.

Por los rincones corren tus palabras, aun aquí puedo escucharlas

Y cada silaba me rompe el corazón.

Es que si tú no vuelves  
yo seguiré muriendo cada día un poco  
que vivo ausente y amanecer sin ti es cosa  
de locos.  
Es que sin ti las horas  
tienen color a oscuridad  
y a pleno duelo  
han cambiado las cosas  
estoy solo y tengo miedo

Eli: y esto es la tristeza que siento yo al despertar y no poder oír tu voz, diciéndome que ya se está haciendo tarde, porque aquí yo solo me quedo en la orilla de mi cama sin tu amor

En la orilla de mi cama  
sin tu amor 

_**Continuara…**_


	13. Chapter 13

Videojuego parte 13

el tiempo pasa muy lento

La marea nunca baja  
sin tu amor  
hay tempestad de lamento

En esta orilla no hay mar  
solo lágrimas de sal  
no hay olas ni madrugada  
nadan penas en mi almohada

En la orilla de mi cama  
me sorprende la mañana  
y tú no estás

En la orilla de mi cama  
sin tu amor  
hay humedad en el tiempo

Se empañaron las ventanas  
sin tu amor  
la luz del sol no la encuentro

En esta orilla no hay mar  
solo lágrimas de sal  
no hay olas ni madrugada  
nadan penas en mi almohada

En la orilla de mi cama  
me sorprende la mañana  
en la orilla de mi cama  
más de mil y una semanas

No hay arena en esta orilla  
solo piedras a mis pies  
hay leguas de impaciencia  
mi cielo está al revés

No hay faro que me guie  
a encontrarme en tu perdón  
o un milagro que divida el mar en dos  
no hay nada que no haría por tu amor

En la orilla de mi cama  
sin tu amor  
el tiempo pasa muy lento

En esta orilla no hay mar  
solo lágrimas de sal 

_**Continuara… **_


	14. Chapter 14

Videojuego parte 14

en esta orilla no hay mar  
solo lágrimas de sal

En esta orilla de mi cama  
me sorprende la mañana  
y tú no estás

Solo lágrimas de sal  
en esta orilla no hay mar  
se confunde mi compas  
en esta orilla no hay mar

No te encuentro donde estas  
en esta orilla no hay mar  
un mar de lágrimas saladas

En esta orilla no hay mar  
solo lágrimas de sal  
no hay olas ni madrugada  
nadan penas en mi almohada

En la orilla de mi cama  
me sorprende la mañana  
en la orilla de mi cama  
más de mil y una semanas

Y el tiempo pasa muy lento

Eli: y con esta y última canción yo solo quisiera decirte que me enamore de ti

Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza  
has alimentando el amor de mi alma  
y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
¿qué será de mí si no te tengo?  
Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.  
Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...  
Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...  
"me enamoré de ti"  
me enamoré de ti...

Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo soñaba...  
eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...  
y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
¿qué será de mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...

_**Continuara…**_


	15. Chapter 15

Videojuego parte 15

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir...  
Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...  
Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

"me enamoré de ti"...

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir...  
Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
¡Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos...  
Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...  
Si no estás conmigo... ¡me quedo vacío!  
No hay nada que cambiar  
, no hay nada q fingir... me enamoré de ti...  
me enamoré de ti...

Me enamoré de ti...

Eli: y con esto finalizo estas canciones que salieron desde el fondo de mi corazón, y con esto yo espero que puedas perdonarme

Alfa: bien, después de lo que me hiciste no creo que pueda perdonarte

Eli: por favor amor mío sin ti yo no seré capaz de vivir, si ya te he dado todo dime que más quieres de mi

Alfa: quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes

Eli: ¿Cómo era yo antes?

Alfa: eras un chico valiente, inteligente, fuerte, seguro, y cariñoso, pero cambiaste, ahora eres un chico inseguro, con miedo

Eli: pero, amor cambie por ti

Alfa: si, pero no entiendo por qué lo hiciste yo te amaba así como eras

Eli: y si vuelvo a ser como antes, ¿me perdonarías?

Alfa: pues si tal vez te de una segunda oportunidad

Eli: está bien, gracias por hablar conmigo

Alfa: hasta luego Shane

Eli: adiós, te amo

Ella simplemente se quedó mirando cono se marchaba cada vez más y más hasta que ya no podía verlo, ella se quedó pensando y reflexionando un rato

Mientras con Eli

_**Continuara…**_


	16. Chapter 16

Videojuego parte 16

Él ya iba llegando al refugio Shane, y cuando entro

Kord: al parecer no te perdonaron

Eli: es muy obvio

Trixie: no como crees, no se nota por lo triste que estas

Eli: ay, voy a matarme si no se soluciona esto

Pronto: ¡que estás loco!

Kord: mira antes de que cometas una locura dinos lo que paso y tal vez te podamos ayudar

Eli: me dijo que yo cambie mucho y que podría darme otra oportunidad si yo volvía a ser como antes

Kord: bien en ese caso no creo que te podamos ayudar

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Kord: porque eso que me estás diciendo es algo interior, y el cambio lo tienes que hacer tú y nadie más que Eli Shane te puede ayudar con esta situación

Eli: tienes razón, ahora me voy a descansar que mañana tengo algo planeado, para que ella vuelva conmigo

Kord: muy bien amigo, nos vemos mañana, y suerte con tu plan

Eli: gracias

Y en esa noche Eli se la paso pensando y meditando en todo lo que le iba a decir a Alfa mañana por la mañana, y así se la paso un rato hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño se quedo dormido

Ya era de mañana y nuestro joven Shane se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, se levantó, se dio una ducha, se puso su esmoquin que no había usado desde hace ya un tiempo y estaba guardado en un ropero, y se fue cuidando no despertar a ninguno de sus amigos, pero cuando bajo a la sala

Kord: ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Eli: es la misma pregunta que iba a hacerte

Kord: bien, yo no podía dormir, ahora te toca a ti

Eli: bien, esto es parte de mi plan para que ella vuelva conmigo

Kord: bien en ese caso ve corre dile lo que siente tu corazón

Eli: gracias

Y así que Eli se dirigió hacia el garaje, tomo su mecabestia y salió con rumbo hacia el territorio del clan sombra y cuando llego, lo atacaron unos miembros del clan sombra

_**Continuara…**_


	17. Chapter 17

Videojuego parte 17

Eli: pero ¿qué están haciendo?

Entonces el líder le contesto

Líder: "lastimaste mucho a Alfa desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, ahora vas a pagar por ello"

Entonces Alfa salió de la nada y dijo

Alfa: ¡suéltenlo!

Líder: "como órdenes"

Eli: ¿qué querían conmigo?

Alfa: oh, nada importante, ¿y ahora dime a que vienes?

Eli: mira, yo vengo a invitarte a una cita, y no aceptare un no como respuesta

Alfa: de acuerdo, acepto tu invitación

Eli: gracias, paso por ti a las siete

Alfa: claro, no llegues tarde

Eli: tranquila estaré aquí sin falta

Alfa: te espero

Entonces Eli se fue más que contento, él sabía que su amor sentía algo por el todavía, y no iba a dejar que eso desapareciera. Al llegar al refugio el simplemente se fue a su cuarto y empezó a ensayar el discurso que tenía planeado, pero se distrajo y vio el videojuego que los había separado, así que decidió deshacerse de ese juego de una vez por todas, pero no podía dado a que seguía gustándole ese juego así que simplemente lo metió en una caja y lo guardo en un cajón para no volverlo a ver en un muy buen tiempo

Y así pasaron las horas y dieron las 6:50, Eli se alarmo porque no se había percatado de la hora, así que bajo las escaleras hasta el garaje tan rápido como pudo, tomo su mecabestia y se fue al territorio del clan sombra lo más rápido que pudo y sorprendentemente llego ahí y justo a tiempo, así que Alfa salió y Eli se quedó tan sorprendido que casi no podía hablar

Eli: ho-hola, a-amor, estas he-hermosa

Alfa: gracias cariño

Eli: bien, ¿ya nos vamos?

Alfa: claro a ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?

Eli: es una sorpresa

Alfa: de acuerdo

_**Continuara…**_


	18. Chapter 18

Videojuego parte 18

Entonces Eli le vendo los ojos a Alfa y se dirigieron hacia un lugar desconocido, ella no sabía en donde estaban así que pregunto

Alfa: ¿en dónde estamos?

Eli: tranquila ya casi llegamos

Alfa: está bien, confió en ti

En ese momento Eli empezó a pensar que su plan estaba dando resultados, y comenzaba a ponerse muy entusiasmado

Eli: ya llegamos

Entonces Eli le quito la venda de los ojos a Alfa y le mostro el lugar a donde la había llevado

Alfa: ¿Dónde estamos?

Eli: mira no se bien en realidad, pero descubrí esta caverna en uno de mis paseos, ¿te gusta?

Alfa: que si me gusta, me encanta, jamás vi una caverna tan hermosa como esta

Esta caverna era muy grande y tenía muchos cristales y la hacía parecer como si tuviera muchas luces, también tenía unas especies de diamantes que la hacían brillar mucho mas

Eli: me alegra que te haya gustado, ahora acompáñame

Alfa: ahora ¿a dónde me llevas?

Eli: es otra sorpresa

El la llevo a un apartado de la caverna que tenía una cascada en su interior, y seguía teniendo los cristales y diamantes, pero cuando entraron había una pequeña mesa para dos, Eli la condujo hasta que llegaron a la mesa y él le puso la silla como todo un caballero, así que los dos empezaron a platicar

Eli: oye, ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?

Alfa: creo que ya es tiempo de que te diga

Eli: ¿de qué me digas que?

Alfa: pues yo tengo un defecto, soy muy celosa

Eli: pero eso no es un defecto

Alfa: seguro, si no fuera un defecto tú seguirías con tu juego y yo seguiría contigo

Eli: pero, estas tratando de decirme que te pusiste celosa de un videojuego

Alfa: si

Eli: bien, no te preocupes, siempre recuerda que yo te amare pase lo que pase

Alfa: aw, amor eso es muy lindo

_**Continuara…**_


	19. Chapter 19

Videojuego parte 19

Eli: amor, por favor perdóname yo sé que fui un idiota, pero te amo (el empezó a llorar por esas palabras que dijo)

Alfa: aw, amor ya no te preocupes, estas perdonado, yo te amo hasta la eternidad

Eli: pues yo te amo más

Alfa: no, yo te amo más

Eli, no, yo te amo más y siempre uno más que tu

En ese momento se oyeron unas voces que al parecer venían del exterior de la caverna

Alfa: ¿oíste eso?

Eli: si, espérame aquí, iré a revisar

Alfa: ten cuidado

Eli: si amor

Entonces cuando Eli salió a ver que estaba pasando vio a Blakk con unos de sus hombres, y estaban armados hasta los dientes, pero como Eli y Alfa estaban desarmados, Eli se preocupó y fue a alertar a Alfa de lo que había visto haya afuera

Eli: amor, tienes que salir de aquí

Alfa: ¿porque? ¿Qué está pasando?

Eli: mira, están haya afuera Blakk y unos de sus hombres y están armados, y yo no quiero que te hagan daño

Alfa: pero, vamos a estar bien, yo sé cómo defenderme

Eli: si lo sé, pero esto es diferente, no traemos armas ni babosas y aunque sepas luchar no quiero que te lastimen

En ese instante entraron unos hombres de Blakk a la caverna donde ellos estaban y dijeron

H. Blakk: oigan ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Entonces Eli se dirigió hacia Alfa y le dijo

Eli: ¡corre!

Alfa: pero

Eli: ¡corre!

Ella se pudo ir de ese lugar muy rápido gracias a su sombra transportador, dejando a Eli y a los hombres de Blakk solos, ella se fue al refugio donde estaban sus otros amigos y los alerto de lo que había pasado

Trixie: cálmate, estas muy alterada, ¿Qué te puso así?

_**Continuar…**_


	20. Chapter 20

Videojuego parte 20

Alfa: Eli, Blakk, caverna, cristal, pelea

Kord: oye, oye no tan rápido, explícanos bien

Alfa: bien, Eli me llevo a una cita entonces como nosotros no traíamos armas, oímos unas voces, Eli fue a ver que sucedía, entonces me dijo que eran Blakk y unos de sus secuaces, él me dijo que me fuera que no quería que saliera herida, así que él se quedó luchando contra ellos

Kord: dinos donde están

Alfa: ese es el problema Eli me llevo a una caverna que yo no conocía y como me llevo ahí con los ojos vendados yo no sé dónde es

Kord: y entonces ¿cómo llegaste aquí si no sabías dónde estabas?

Alfa: gracias a mi sombra transportador

Kord: eso es podríamos usar tu sombra transportador para encontrar a Eli

Alfa: me encantaría poder hacer eso

Kord: ¿no se puede?

Alfa: no, esto solo funciona si piensas el lugar a donde quieres ir y no se adonde es (ella empezó a llorar como si Eli estuviera muerto)

Trixie: ya cálmate amiga, seguramente estará aquí en un momento

Alfa: pero y si le paso algo malo, y si lo lastimaron, y si lo capturaron, y si lo mataron, no ya no puedo soportarlo

Trixie: tranquila, tranquila

Kord: tenemos que pensar en un plan para solucionarlo

Pronto: pues Pronto opina que te estas preocupando de más sabemos que Eli es astuto y tal vez ya venga en camino con una victoria segura

Kord: pero y si no

Trixie: no sé, pero tenemos que hacer algo rápido, miren como esta Alfa

Kord: bien, no podemos dejar que siga así, pero que hacemos

En ese momento llego Eli y cuando vio a sus amigos se cayó de su mecabestia, Alfa salió corriendo hasta llegar al lugar donde se había dejado caer, llego se hinco a un lado de él, él tenía una heridas fuertes y unos moretones, pero estaba vivo

Alfa: Eli, mi amor ¿Qué te han hecho?

Eli: no me importa lo que me hayan hecho en tanto tú estés bien, ya deja de llorar, te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, te amo

Alfa: shhh, no digas mas

_**Continuara…**_


	21. Chapter 21

Videojuego parte 21 capitulo final

Entonces simplemente los dos se acercaron más el uno del otro y unieron sus labios en un largo y sorpresivo beso de amor que estaba lleno de lágrimas de tristeza y de alegría, los dos se separaron por un tiempo, se miraron fijamente y dijeron

Eli: amor, ¿vamos a volver?

Alfa: por supuesto que si mi amor

Eli: te amo

Alfa: yo te amo más

Eli: no yo te amo más y punto

Alfa: ahora tenemos que curarte

Eli: que más cura quiero, si ya me has curado mi locura de tenerte

Alfa: ven, vamos adentro, te va hacer daño estar aquí afuera

Eli: ya no me importa nada ahora

Alfa: no exageres

Eli: yo jamás exagero

Alfa: te amo

Eli: yo te amo hasta el infinito y más haya

Entonces ellos para completar sus juramentos de amor se vieron fijamente a los ojos y se dieron un beso de amor verdadero

Y los demás de la banda se les quedaron viendo con cara de que todo iba a volver a la normalidad

Kord: al final todo salió bien

Trixie: así es

Pronto: pues Pronto opina que ojala y no haya problemas con ese par de dos durante un tiempo

Volviendo con los enamorados

Eli: al parecer mi vida está nuevamente en tus manos

Alfa: y tú tienes mi corazón colgando en tus manos

_**Y así llegamos al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, las canciones que puse en esta historia son de Chayanne uno de mis cantantes favoritos ¿reviews?**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
